


Due ore

by Sofy2801



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Ovvero, la prima volta di Martino e Niccolò a Bracciano





	Due ore

Aveva parcheggiato in un’area di sosta appena fuori dal paese, e se ne stava lì a fissare le luci sull’altra sponda del lago, con il telefono in mano. Si stava congelando ma non si decideva a chiamare Martino per dirgli che era lì, a pochi passi da lui.

Dopo il messaggio della mattina, Niccolò aveva capito di aver fatto un’enorme cazzata a lasciar andare il ragazzo con le lentiggini che abitava i suoi sogni fin da quando l’aveva visto il primo giorno di scuola. 

Certo, le parole di Martino sullo stare lontano da chi soffre di disturbi mentali lo avevano ferito, ma lui non poteva sapere…e forse avrebbe cambiato idea se Niccolò gli avesse raccontato tutto…

Era tutto un enorme, gigantesco “forse”. Forse Martino gli aveva scritto che era a Bracciano perché finalmente lui si decidesse a scegliere e a raggiungerlo, forse voleva solo dirgli che voleva starsene alla larga da lui. Forse avrebbero potuto parlare, forse non gli avrebbe neanche risposto al telefono.

Che razza di idea gli era venuta di prendere la macchina di sua madre e ficcarsi in questa situazione da cui non sapeva ora come uscire?

Per non parlare del fatto che si era pure fermato per strada a prendere il necessario se le cose fossero andate per il verso giusto…ma come poteva anche solo pensare che Martino avrebbe voluto fare l’amore con lui dopo il modo in cui Niccolò l’aveva trattato? L’aveva ferito, l’aveva letto chiaramente nei suoi occhi quando l’aveva aspettato fuori dallo studio di Radio Osvaldo.

Dopo altri cinque minuti passati fissando lo schermo, alla fine il suo dito prese autonomamente la decisione di schiacciare il benedetto tasto e chiamare Martino Rametta.

*****

Stava sognando? Forse sì…poteva essere vero che il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato lo stesse baciando, portandolo verso quella che aveva intravisto essere una camera da letto, dopo avergli solamente detto “Ciao”?

Lo guardava, e Martino sorrideva e lui sapeva che era tutto vero.

Iniziarono a spogliarsi, come se fosse per entrambi la cosa più naturale del mondo. E forse era così, perché si erano piaciuti fin da quando erano scappati sulla terrazza della scuola, perché quando si erano baciati nella piscina deserta ad Halloween, tutti i pezzi del puzzle erano andati al loro posto.

E per quanto Niccolò li avesse sparpagliati di nuovo in giro, ora tutto si stava ricomponendo alla perfezione, perché loro due dovevano stare insieme. Avevano tentato entrambi di resistere e convincersi del contrario, ma mentre si cercavano e si toccavano avevano capito che sarebbe stato completamente inutile.

Senza neppure sapere esattamente cosa stesse facendo, Niccolò scivolò in ginocchio baciando il petto di Martino, che non smetteva di sorridere beato. Gli abbassò la cerniera dei pantaloni e iniziò a mordicchiare la sua erezione attraverso i boxer, facendolo diventare ancora più duro.

Il corridoio però non era molto romantico, perciò si rialzò e, senza staccare mail bocca dal suo viso e dal suo collo, lo portò in camera, facendolo sedere sul letto e sfilandogli jeans e boxer.

Lo spettacolo davanti ai suoi occhi lo fece avvampare, Martino era straordinariamente bello e perfetto, e anche se probabilmente era impaurito quanto lui, lo stava aspettando, completamente nudo sul letto, con una naturalezza che lasciava Niccolò senza fiato.

Si tolse a sua volta tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare da barriera al contatto che tanto aveva desiderato con la pelle di Martino e si sdraiò su di lui, lasciando che i loro corpi nudi si incontrassero finalmente, che la scintilla della passione che scorreva nelle loro vene si accendesse.

Martino lo tirò a sé per baciarlo, non riusciva a smettere, i baci di Niccolò era una droga e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di disintossicarsene.

Senza neppure rendersene conto, avevano iniziato a strofinarsi l’uno contro l’altro con dei movimenti lenti e sincronizzati, il calore che si sprigionava dalle loro erezioni che si toccavano si irradiava nei loro corpi, e non sentivano più il freddo della stanza e delle lenzuola.

Niccolò si soffermò a guardare Martino, e gli sembrò che fosse ancora più bello con gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta che emetteva flebili gemiti di piacere, completamente abbandonato all’ebbrezza del momento.

“Sono stato uno stupido a pensare di poter fare a meno di te”

Marti aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. Quei due magneti che Niccolò aveva al posto degli occhi gli stavano trafiggendo il cuore, ma in positivo questa volta, perché poteva leggerci dentro che stava dicendo la verità, che lo voleva, sul serio.  
E sicuramente dovevano parlare del perché Niccolò l’avesse allontanato, e di quanto lui ne aveva sofferto, c’erano molte cose da chiarire, ma non era quello il momento.

“Non importa, adesso. Sei qui, sei venuto da me ed è l’unica cosa che conta”

Poi Martino lo sorprese e gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Ho voglia di te…voglio sentirti dentro di me…”

Non avrebbe mai pensato che quelle parole sarebbero potute uscire così sensuali dalla bocca di quel ragazzo che lui aveva definito “noiosissimo”, e la scarica elettrica che gli provocarono non gli lasciarono alcun dubbio che era esattamente quello che voleva anche lui.

Ora però l’ansia si fece strada…perché non era mai stato con un ragazzo, e anche se aveva più che una vaga idea di come potesse funzionare, metterlo in pratica era tutt’altra cosa.

Si alzò a frugare nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori quello che, alla fine, aveva fatto bene a fermarsi a comprare in una parafarmacia lungo la strada.

Mise un po’ di lubrificante sulle dita, poi si sdraiò di nuovo su Martino, che lo guardava mordendosi il labbro. Era nervoso, anche se cercava in tutti i modi di non farglielo vedere.

“Faremo questa cosa insieme, ok? Io…non l’ho mai fatto e non voglio farti male, perciò dimmi se qualcosa non va, ok?”

“Ok”

Mentre strofinava delicatamente le dita sul punto più intimo di Martino, lo baciò di nuovo, e catturò nella sua bocca il gemito che il ragazzo fece non appena infilò un dito dentro di lui. Man mano che prendeva confidenza con quella sensazione, i versi di Marti si facevano sempre più sexy e Niccolò provò ad infilare un altro dito. 

Doveva controllarsi perché la vista del suo bellissimo ragazzo che gemeva di piacere e si muoveva sotto di lui per sentire ancora di più le sue dita dentro di lui era la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai immaginato, e gli sarebbe bastata per esplodere da un momento all’altro.

“Nì…”

Martino sorrideva e lui capì che era pronto, si infilò il preservativo e lo sistemò per agevolare l’accesso. Mentre entrava in lui, piano, quasi a non volerlo rompere, Niccolò intrecciò le loro mani e le portò sopra la testa di Martino, facendo combaciare i loro corpi il più possibile.  
Martino istintivamente incrociò le gambe sulla schiena di Nicco, facendolo penetrare ancora di più. Era talmente adrenalinica la sensazione di essere stato lui a provocare il più sexy dei gemiti al suo ragazzo, che non sentiva neppure il dolore per quell’intrusione. 

“Dio mio, è così bello, tu sei così bello…”

Niccolò guardava Martino in completa adorazione, quella creatura meravigliosa che aveva avuto la fortuna di poter incontrare sulla sua strada gli stava regalando delle sensazioni che nessun altro corpo sarebbe mai stato in grado di fargli provare.

Quando Martino sorrise, per l’ennesima volta, con quella dolcezza che non poteva mascherare neppure nei momenti più passionali, Niccolò iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, prima piano, poi con un ritmo più deciso, affondando nel calore del suo ragazzo che lo accoglieva ogni volta con sempre più sicurezza.

Lasciò andare le sue mani e si sollevò leggermente per cercare quel fascio di nervi dentro Martino che sapeva l’avrebbe portato al piacere più intenso che avesse mai provato, e dopo un paio di tentativi lo trovò, strappando un “Sì, ancora, ti prego!” che lo eccitò, se possibile, ancora di più.

Restando sempre dentro di lui, lo fece girare su un fianco e si sdraiò, passando un braccio sotto la testa di Martino per portarselo contro il suo petto, mentre l’altra mano iniziò a masturbare il suo membro eretto e pulsante a ritmo con le sue spinte.

I loro movimenti erano in completo unisono, i loro corpi combaciavano alla perfezione, come se fossero stati creati per amarsi in quel modo, come se si conoscessero da sempre e quella non era la prima volta che facevano l’amore.

Niccolò sussurrava all’orecchio di Martino “Sei incredibile”, e lui gli mordicchiava l’avambraccio a cui si stringeva, mentre l’altra mano era affondata nel fianco di Nicco per tenerlo appiccicato il più possibile a sé.

Quando Nicco sentì Martino contrarsi, capì che era vicino al limite e riuscì nell’intento di farli venire insieme in un orgasmo che andava oltre qualsiasi aspettativa potessero aver avuto.

Rimasero così, senza staccarsi di un millimetro, abbracciati in silenzio, per alcuni minuti.

Niccolò sentiva il cuore di Martino battere veloce, o forse era il suo? Non importava, perché loro erano una cosa sola adesso, e nessuna malattia e nessuna ex fidanzata avrebbero più intralciato il loro cammino per essere felici insieme, perché lui era sicuro che non c’erano alternative: Martino Rametta era il suo destino, e quello era solo l’inizio.

Martino non aveva smesso un secondo di sorridere da quando aveva iniziato a baciare Niccolò nell’ingresso, e certo non poteva smettere di farlo ora, che il suo sogno si era avverato, che Niccolò era andato da lui e l’aveva scelto. 

E ringraziò mille volte nella sua testa Giò e i ragazzi che li avevano lasciati soli e gli avevano permesso di vivere un momento che lui non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Due ore, la misura esatta della felicità.

**Author's Note:**

> Me la sono immaginata in questa notte passata insonne a rigirarmi nel letto, dopo un bel po' che ci giravo intorno senza decidermi a scriverla.
> 
> Spero vi possa aver trasmesso quanto i due avessero bisogno di scaricare la tensione accumulata nel mese passato con un tira e molla estenuante e soprattutto quanto siano assolutamente perfetti uno per l'altro. 
> 
> Ho cercato di metterci dentro la passione, ma anche la paura di poter commettere un errore e la gioia per avere finalmente quello che si desidera da tanto tempo.
> 
> Grazie come sempre per leggere quello che scrivo, per i "cuoricini" e gli eventuali commenti!


End file.
